ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Benedict Halloway
|birth_place=Thorpe St Andrew, Norwich, England |resides= Borough of Camden, London, England |names= Benedict Halloway |height=1.8 m (6 ft 0 in) |weight=82 kg (181 lb) |billed=Norwich, England |trainer=Lucas & Gloria Halloway Michael Robertson |debut=2005 |retired= }} Benjamin Derrick Wilson (born December 4, 1986) is a British semi-retired professional wrestler currently signed with ATTACK: GOD BLESS THE RING (AGBR) as a wrestler & trainer for their dojo system while also being a frequent trainer & producer at the British developmental territory BRITSTARS TOMORROW. He is best known for his time in the New York Wrestling Syndicate and at the previously mentioned British Promotion under the ring name Benedict Halloway. Early life Professional wrestling career Unnamed UK Fed (2005-2008) Unnamed American Promotion (2009) Independent circuit (2010-2016) Fair Fight Pro (2011-2013) ATTACK: GOD BLESS THE RING (2013-2016, 2020-present) Major injuries and first retirement (2016-2019) Move to training & coaching role (2017-2019) with a trainee after a class]] Unnamed Asian Promotion (2015-2016) Return to independent circuit (2020-present) In other media Personal life In wrestling *'Finishing moves:' ** He Has Left Us Alone but Shafts of Light Sometimes Grace the Corner of Our Rooms... (xxx) - 2020 ** Beauty Behind the Madness (Octopus Stretch) ** Some John Woo Shit (Roundhouse Kick) *'Signature moves:' ** Glory's Lift (Arm Trapped Hatch Suplex) – adopted from Gloria Halloway ** Wanna Know? (Arm Trapped Crossface) *** For All We Know (Wanna Know II) ''(Coil lock crossface) *** ''You 'Oughta Know! (Wanna Know III) (Chickenwing over-the-shoulder crossface, often transitioned from a crucifix roll up) *** Never Knows Best (Wanna Know IV) (Double underhook crossface) ** Morning's Wood/Champagne Supernova (Running knee to the chest of a seated opponent) ** Reachin' Into the Bag/Jim Breaks Special (Elevated wrist lock) ** Awaken, My Love! As We Turn Our Filthy Faces Towards The Dying Light And Rip Our Hearts Asunder, The Time Has Come To Speak Of Forbidden Walls! Selah! (Northern Lights suplex, followed by cross armbar) – adopted from Lucas Halloway ** Figure-four hook scissors ** European uppercut ** Guillotine choke ** Lariat ** Running knee strike ** Fujiwara armbar ** Spinebuster ** Scoop brainbuster ** Multiple neckbreaker variations *** Swinging *** Hangman's *** Arm trap *** Hip toss ** FKNWOT (Elbow drop) ** Enzuigiri ** Sprinkle Some Crack (Rolling cutter) *'With Austin Barnett or ___' **'Double team finishing moves' ***Double superkick ***Double fujiwara armbars * With ____ **'Double team finishing moves' *** *'Wrestlers managed' **Penelope Graham **Tuesday Davis **Austin Barnett *'Nicknames' **"Old Glory's Baby Boy" **"The Morning Glory" **"Journey's Man" * Entrance themes **"Always On" by Death From Above 1979 (December 12th, 2016 - current) ** "Shutdown" by SKEPTA (June 18th, 2015 - December 12th, 2016) ** "Jazzy NYC '99 " by Hideki Owagawa (July 7th, 2011 - June 18th, 2015) ** "We're Coming Back" by Cock Sparrer (October 16th, 2009 - July 7th, 2011) ** "I Caught You Out" by The Crack (November 2nd, 2007 - October 16th, 2009) ** "Hype! Hype!" by SLK (November 4th, 2005 - November 2nd, 2007) Championships and accomplishments * xxx ** * yy ** zzz ** zzzz * aaa ** bbb ** ccc ** ddd * xxx ** * yy ** zzz ** zzzz * aaa ** bbb ** ccc ** ddd Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:2005 debutes Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2005 Category:1986 births Category:Active Wrestlers